Absalom
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: When Goku and friends are asked by King Kai to help a planet under threat, the mission takes our hero on a adventure that unite him with one of the most important women in his life. What will he discover about his origins? A sequel to my previous stories, 'Bardock's story' and 'Their story'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

 **This is my first fiction for a very long time so I apologise to those who have seen my previous work if the quality isn't as good.**

 **P.S. I am aware that Goku's mother has now been revealed as Gine but I have wanted to write this story for a long time and it is sequel to my previous DBZ fics so my OC is featured instead**

Absalom

Chapter 1

In a corner of the galaxy, a very unique planet sits perfectly in the black vastness. From space, this little planet doesn't look remarkable with its pale purple appearance. And when you arrive on the surface, it is beautiful but doesn't appear any different to others. On the pale purple sky, cream coloured clouds float by, the grass is mint green and the water is rich sapphire blue. But still this isn't why this planet is so special. This planet is known as Absalom, a word that means peace, and its name is appropriate as it is the home to many different alien species. As one travels around, you will come across races once considered extinct, thanks to attacks by the saiyan race working for Freiza. For nearly forty years, Absalom has become a sanctuary for these diminished races and was the idea of one individual. This remarkable person would be the last person anyone on Absalom would've trusted but now, she is their leader and protector, Kayla, a surviving saiyan. Yes, a saiyan.

After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Kayla was left homeless and alone. Once the grief and shock of losing everything she treasured had subsided somewhat, she travelled through the galaxy trying to find what remained of her people. Somewhere in the darkness, she knew her two sons, Raditz and Kakarot, were out there. She wanted to find them and try to protect them from Freiza. But, each time she landed on a new planet and started searching, the residents would recognise her species and chase her off. A part of her wanted to stand and fight. Most saiyans would have. But it wouldn't have done her any good so she would just leave. This happened over and over again and it was beginning to become wearisome. But soon, Kayla began noticing small of numbers of survivors from saiyan attacks. All different species from planets either in Frieza's control or destroyed completely. These survivors were forced to try and rebuild their lives on planets with already established cultures and histories. Very difficult and stressful. Kayla wanted to help these people. After all, it was her people that made them homeless. At first, she didn't know how and continued travelling.

But then, she landed on the planet now known as Absalom. She was amazed to find that this beautiful orb, with the perfect conditions to support life, was completely devoid of a resident race like the saiyans on Planet Vegeta. This made it perfect for what Kayla was hoping to do. She began reaching out to as many refugee races as possible, offering them a place to begin living their lives as close to normally as possible. It wasn't easy at first. Unsurprisingly, the races were suspicious of this female saiyan offering them a place to live. For all they knew, she was trying to entrap them to finish what her people started. Her tail and armour reminded them of what the saiyans did. But eventually, some of them realised that they had limited options and soon they started arriving. Kayla gained their trust and word spread. Now, after nearly forty years, Absalom was the peaceful sanctuary that Kayla had dreamed of. However, she still wished for one thing, for her family to be with her.

Although it was a long time ago, the death of Bardock still gave Kayla heart ache. She missed him every day and often replayed the last time she saw him alive. There was so much she wished she could tell him but couldn't. And knowing that their two sons were out there somewhere added to the pain. A part of Kayla hoped that the growing reputation of Absalom would bring Raditz or Kakarot to the planet but as the years went by, she wondered if they even remembered their mother or if either of them was still alive. A glimmer of hope was given when news swept through the galaxy that Freiza had finally been defeated by a saiyan. Something in her heart told her she knew who that saiyan was.

"Could that have been Kakarot?" She thought, thinking back to his birth.

When Kakarot was born, Kayla remembered looking in to his eyes and felt something odd. It was like Kakarot had an aura about him, an aura that meant great things would come from him one day. So maybe it was him, grown up, who finally took Freiza down. Kayla couldn't know for sure but knowing that the tyrant's reign was over was a massive relief. But if Kayla thought the darkness was over, she was gravely mistaken.

It began on a normal morning on Absalom. Kayla woke up in her room to the bright yellow sun gently warming her face. She sighed as she sat up and stretched. It was only in these first few moments when she could forget her responsibilities. She then climbed out of bed and prepared for the day. Once freshened up and dressed in her familiar saiyan armour, Kayla set off flying around the planet. Since the first few races arrived, Kayla would check in with each race each morning, ensuring they were settling in ok. Soon, as the number of communities rose, she would simply fly along until someone called her down. Many of the children would wave and smile, which she returned. It was during these flights when Kayla could admire her planet or just think about her lost family, memories of Bardock and questions about their sons mostly. But today, her pleasant morning would be ruined.

After a few hours, she returned to where her room was located. This was the village of the Diante, a race of humanoid cats. They stood and moved like saiyans but had a layer of fur over their skin, whiskers and ears like cats. They were well known for their superior intelligence and wisdom and were excellent healers. There were only twelve members left, led by Shinto their elder. They were one of the first races to arrive on Absalom and Shinto was the one who made the decision. He was not actually that old for a Diante. They could live a very long time, the oldest had been over two hundred years old. Shinto was only in his sixties. He had also become Kayla's right-hand man and advisor. Kayla had lived in their village since they arrived and it suited them all fine. This morning Shinto greeted Kayla with a smile as he always did.

"Good morning Kayla," He greeted, "Everything well today?"

"Thankfully, yes," She smiled back, "Though, still no new races."

"Well, it has been a very long time since the last ones. I think we can accept that there are no more survivors out there."

This disappointed Kayla slightly. This meant no one else survived a massacre by the saiyans. She had done her job and rehomed everyone she could but it was still disappointing. Shinto placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and got a small smile back. He was the only one who knew about Kayla's lost family and saw that she longed to have them back

But, before they could relax, they were alerted to the sound of a ship entering the atmosphere. It was oval shaped and not too big and was slowly descending to the surface. Shinto smiled, maybe a new race?

"Ah, now," he grinned, "What were you saying?"

For some reason, Kayla felt something wasn't right. But she hid it with a smile and flew off to investigate.

As the saiyaness flew along, the ship landed. Immediately, she recognised where they landed by the patchwork of colours spread on the ground around them

"That's where the Mirsux live." Kayla realised.

Like the Diante, the Mirsux were one of the first to arrive on Absalom. Unlike the Diante, this race of people was only three-foot-tall, had eye stalks and had smooth skin. There were roughly thirty of them and they well known for their agricultural skills. They could grow crops better than any other race and produce crops in almost any environment thanks to techniques passed down through generations. They helped feed the planet and Kayla was glad they were there. But right now, they were about to play host to the unexpected guests.

As Kayla flew closer, she could see some aliens emerge from the landed spaceship, three in total. They reminded her of the types of alien that Frieza once used as henchmen back in the day, fish and reptilian looking. The Mirsux, as a naturally peaceful race, approached the aliens. But, to Kayla's horror, the aliens started to attack the gentle farmers. They were laughing sadistically as they kicked and punched the little guys. The youngest of the Mirsux were shielded by their parents but it was still horrific to witness. Kayla used her growing anger to speed up her flight and land between the two species.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

The three thugs stood and grinned as they took in the sight of the saiyaness standing firm.

"Who do you think you are?" She demanded, "This is a peaceful planet! How dare you drop here and attack these people!"

"Peaceful? Ha! In other words, a planet of weaklings!" One alien laughed.

"Our master, Hollo, wished to make this pretty little globe his new home," Another explained, "So, we're making sure he gets his wish."

'Just like Freiza!' Kayla thought, 'After all these years, how can this be happening? Who is Hollo? Never heard his name before.'

"Your master can't claim this planet," She stated, "This planet is the last home for the people that live here. They have nowhere else to go if they are forced to leave."

"Like we care."

Kayla felt a chill run through her veins. Then she realised that the third of the aliens had been staring at her since she landed and hadn't said a word. It looked like he was working out what she was and how to deal with her. Then, he finally spoke up.

"Hey Ponzi, Sichuan, do you two realise what she is?" He asked, a sly look in his eyes.

There was a pause as the other two thought about it. Then the penny dropped.

"Yeah, you're right, Anise. She's a saiyan! They were wiped out years ago. How did you survive, darling?"

Kayla didn't reply. She knew immediately what they were thinking. A saiyan protecting other races, unheard of surely. Suddenly, the three aliens started laughing.

"It doesn't matter what you are!"

"We'll crush you."

"We'll see about that!" Kayla spat.

To the amazement of the watching Mirsux, Kayla pushed off the ground and engaged in her first battle since she was a young woman. She tried to remember and channel the training she received from her father, Sage, and from Bardock. She darted between Ponzi and Anise, punched Anise with her left then twisted kicked Ponzi with her right boot. This sent both aliens skidding in opposite directions.

"You Saiyan Bitch!" Sichuan spat.

He flew at the saiyaness with a ready fist only for her to drop backwards and kick him square in the stomach. But as soon as she had Sichuan under control, the other two had recovered enough to regroup and attack. They suddenly began ganging up on her. Kayla gave everything she had but it was still three against one and it wasn't long before the three aliens began to gang up on the lone saiyaness. In front of the horrified Mirsux, Kayla's battered form hit the ground, just as Shinto and others arrived. Shinto immediately ran to her side. She was still alive and slipping in and out of consciousness. The three aliens landed, grinning and looking satisfied.

"You have ten days to either pledge your allegiance to our master or vacate this planet." Ponzi announced.

"If you don't comply with either option," Sichuan said.

"We'll destroy you all." Anise finished

With that, the three aliens returned to their spaceship and left. Kayla watched them leave before finally losing consciousness. What were the residents of Absalom going to do now? Luckily, their plight had not gone unnoticed. Help was on the way.

* * *

Well, what do we think? Again, it's been a few years since I last wrote a story so the quality isn't my usual standard. But feel free to review, constructive criticism only please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 2

As the events on Absalom unfolded, there were people who realised this special planet was under threat. High up on his little planet with his faithful pets, King Kai was minding his own business watering his plants when his antennae picked up a strange disturbance down in the living realm. He scanned across his quadrant of the galaxy to find the source. It didn't take long to find Absalom and to spot Ponzi and his pals beating up Kayla in front of the terrified Mirsux village. The kai sat and watched in horror at what he was seeing. He had heard about Absalom and was pleased that such a special planet existed in his quadrant. But now these three evil aliens were threatening everything that the planet stood for. Whoever this Hollo man was, King Kai just knew something worse was coming for the delicate planet. The species on Absalom were nowhere near strong enough to protect themselves from these aliens. Kayla was their most powerful inhabitant but she was already out for the count.

"They need help," He told Bubbles and Gregory, "And fast!"

Luckily, King Kai knew of one man he knew would be more than perfect to help.

Far away from Absalom and oblivious to the horror happening there, Goku was with his family and friends enjoying a picnic in the countryside. Both Krillin and Vegeta had brought their families along and Piccolo was close by as ever. Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl were eating and talking. Gohan, Goku and Krillin were fishing in the nearby lake, Goten, Trunks and Marron were playing while Android 18, Vegeta and Piccolo chilled in the sun. It was a great time for all the Z Warriors to relax and let nothing bother them. The sun shone brightly, warming up everything it touch and the air was filled with the sound of running water and birds singing.

"This is so nice," Gohan sighed deeply, "Glad you found time for us, Dad."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed, "It's makes a change to see you actually relaxing."

"Well, I like to rest as hard as I train and this is the perfect way to do so." Goku explained, lying on his back

With a smile, the Earth's saviour took a deep and enjoyed the heat of the sun on his face. Little did he realise, his life was about to meet a new twist. As Goku closed his eyes, his mind was suddenly filled with a shouting King Kai.

"Goku! Goku, can you hear me? Goku!"

Goku's eyes flickered open as he sat up suddenly. The motion caught the attention of Krillin and Gohan. They watched tensely as Goku spoke to his mentor.

"King Kai?" He replied, "What's the matter? You sound anxious."

"That's because we're running out of time! Goku, I need your help."

King Kai told Goku about the sanctuary planet that needed help to defend its people from a mob of pirates. Goku was intrigued by a planet that was occupied by refugees of saiyan attacks but he was also keen to lend his power to help the helpless people. Gohan and the others watched as Goku's face became serious and determined. Finally, once King Kai had explained, Goku agreed to help. Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta (not wanting to be out shone by Goku) and Krillin agreed to join him. Goten and Trunks were keen to go to but Bulma and Chi-Chi refused to let them go. This was not a chance of an adventure. There was no way of telling how powerful the enemy was. The warriors returned home, changed in to their Gi or armour then boarded a spaceship. Without knowing anyone on the planet Absalom, Goku couldn't lock on to a signal to use instant transmission to go to there. So instead, they had a long and anxious flight ahead of them.

As the Z-warriors set off, King Kai checked in on Absalom. This time, he took an interest in the planet's leader. By now, Kayla was in her bed, with her injuries being tended to by Shinto and his apprentice, Gem. Kayla was unconscious and weak and, without the machines back on Planet Vegeta, her recovery would be a long road. Her saiyan genes would help speed up the healing process but it would take many days. But, as he watched, King Kai realised that he was looking at someone with a greater significance than he first thought. Using his antennae, he was able to look through Kayla's past life. He followed her memories through the developing of Absalom, travelling through the galaxy to find the planet and to the destruction of her home planet. That's when things got interesting for the Kai. The scene before him was the final moments of Planet Vegeta's existence. There, he saw a scared and confused looking Kayla with a scarred and bloodied warrior who looked eerily like Goku. It was clear that Kayla shared a close bond with this saiyan warrior. King Kai looked a few hours earlier and, finally found what it. What he was looking for, the reason Kayla was so significant. There was the saiyaness in her younger days, holding a familiar infant.

"Ahh! Goku's Mother!" King Kai exclaimed, "that Kayla is Goku's mother! How did I miss that?"

"Are you going to tell Goku?" Gregory asked.

For a silent moment, King Kai considered it. But he decided not to. Goku would discover in his own time. Kayla was nothing like the saiyans Goku had encountered previously so any conflict was unlikely. It was about time that both mother and son found each other.

However, it wasn't just King Kai that had been watching Kayla and the plight of Absalom. King Yemma had seen the action and was joined by one person with a vested interest. Feeling his rage build as his mate fought for her own life, Bardock had also been watching. When the attacks began, Yemma knew Bardock needed to see this and summoned him from Hell. Thanks to his life destroying other planets for Freiza, the saiyan warrior had been sent to Hell, despite his final selfless act. But Yemma was willing to let him keep tabs on his family. He had seen Goku defeat Freiza and turn super saiyan and he watched Kayla build a new life for herself. When he witnessed aliens attacking his mate and her work, Bardock was desperate to save her. His rage was building and King Yemma could see he was tense.

"Stand down, Bardock." The ogre warned.

"No!" Bardock barked, "I should be down there! Kayla needs my help!"

"There is little point in you getting angry. You are dead. There is no way for you to save Kayla now. I know how much she means to you but there is nothing you can do."

The scarred warrior wanted to argue and tear the check-in station down but he knew it was pointless. All he could do was watch as Kayla fought for her life.

Now, Bardock was sat on the ground, legs crossed, arms folded and eyes closed, trying to remain calm. All he could see in his mind was the battered mess Kayla was in. Her beauty still shone through but she was lucky to still be alive. Even though he missed her, Bardock didn't want her to come to the other world. He wanted her to live a full life first. She wasn't ready for the afterlife yet. The image of Kayla, critically injured, frustrated him that he couldn't be there to help her. If he had been alive and there with her, he'd have ripped Ponzi, Sichuan and Anise apart and Kayla, along with everyone else on Absalom would be safe. He'd be able to hold that beautiful saiyaness in his arms again.

However, as Bardock tried to regain his composure, a strange noise approached him. It was like a faint popping noise. Knowing what it meant, Bardock slowly opened one eye. He was greeted by the sight of the fortune teller, Baba, floating over on her crystal ball. She too had heard about Kayla and Absalom. However, she wasn't someone Bardock liked very much and the feeling was mutual

"What do you want, Old Woman?" Bardock grumbled.

"Well, hello to you too, Bardock," Baba replied, sarcastically, "You always make me feel welcome.

Bardock just huffed. Baba could tell instantly that he was angry. It didn't take her long to realise why.

"It's such a shame what Kayla is going through, isn't it?"

"And I can't do a damn thing about it."

Baba just stared back at Bardock with a smirk. He spotted the look and immediately closed his eyes.

"So, have you come to tell me something important," He growled, "Or are you just going to mock me for not being there for my mate?"

"Actually, I believe that I can help you."

Now Bardock had both eyes opened and starred in disbelief. Baba smirked then explained what she had planned.

* * *

Next chapter: A unexpected family reunion and what is Baba's plan for Bardock?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 3

Back on Absalom, Kayla was still unconscious. She lay in her bed, her body fragile and clinging to life. Her skin was pale except for the bruises and wounds. Shinto had cleaned the wounds and dressed the worst of them and was now monitoring her condition. Her breathing was laboured under the pain of her bruised ribs. Shinto had brought a respirator to try and help her breath and it was helping but she was still in a mess. Outside, the refugees were beginning to panic. Many had moved out of their far away villages to gather in the Diante village and other neighbouring villages. Safety in numbers was the thinking. What were they going to do? For nearly all of them, Absalom was the only place they could call home. Many had been there since the start and were well established. To leave at such short notice would mean starting all over again. Not an option. But no one on the planet was strong enough to defeat the invaders. Kayla was their most powerful fighter and she was out of commission. All they could think to do was surrender. But there was no guarantee that the master of the aliens would let any of them live. So what could they do?

As the residents of Absalom worried for their futures, a spaceship floated above the planet observing what was going on. On board was a tall, well-built man dressed in a flowing black cape. He stood at a large window and watched. He smirked as he knew his men had done their job and spread fear amongst the sanctuary. This was Master Hollo, the boss of Ponzi, Sichuan and Anise. He was determined to get his hands on Absalom and was confident it would happen easily. Even the presence of a saiyan hadn't upset his plans. However, the saiyan had caught his eye.

'She is incredibly beautiful, especially for a saiyan. Shame she decided to stand against me.'

"Sir, why are you waiting to claim the planet? Surely attacking now would be better?"

"Maybe, but if we just attack, there could be serious damage to the planet. I'd rather wait until there is no other option before attacking."

Still not agreeing with his plans, the henchman returned to work. However, a fight was being brought to the mystery man's feet.

After two days travelling through the stars, Goku and his team were finally approaching Planet Absalom. It was the first opportunity for the team to look at the special planet. The pale purple orb floated before them, looking very inviting.

"Wow," Krillin said, "It's really beautiful."

"It sure is," Gohan agreed, "Can't believe someone would want to destroy it."

"I know, it's really sad. But we'll stop them. No doubt." Goku declared confidently.

After a bit more time, the spaceship finally landed on the surface and the warriors stepped out of the ship. They had landed just outside one of the villages, located near the mountains. For the first time, they were able to take in the beautiful scenery. Quickly though, they realised that it was eerily quiet. No sign of everyday life could be seen. Surely, the residents hadn't left yet. Concerned, the team took to the sky and flew around trying to find anyone left on the planet.

After a couple of hours flying around, and some impatient huffing and complaining from Vegeta, the Z-Warriors finally found something a little odd. There was a series of villages down below with what appeared to be tents in between them. It looked like all the people on the planet had converged on this one planet. With a look of concern between the five warriors, they landed in the central village and looked around. But again, there was no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Krillin wondered.

"The entire place is deserted." Goku added.

"Shows how scared they must be." Gohan said, sadly.

Suddenly, the town echoed to the sound of people shouting loudly and before the Z warriors knew it, they were surrounded by a wide range of alien species. All different shapes, colours, heights and clothes greeted the five surprised fights. But then they spotted that all the aliens were pointing makeshift weapons at the newcomers and were clearly in a panicked state. There was fear in every single pair of eyes glaring at them.

"You said you'd give us ten days!" One voice shouted. "It's only been two!"

"Yeah! That's not fair!" Another shouted

"Wait, we're not who you think we are." Goku insisted.

"Yeah, we're here to help." Krillin added.

"Oh, yeah right!"

It was clear that this diverse crowd were too scared to accept what the Z Warriors were telling them. It wasn't worth making these people more scared so the Earth fighters stood still. Piccolo could also feel Vegeta getting increasingly impatient and tense. He had only come to the planet to keep an eye on Goku but now wished he was doing something else. The Namekian was starting to wonder if bringing the saiyan prince was such a good idea. If anyone was going to make this situation worse, it would be Vegeta. But Piccolo knew that whatever they were about to face, Vegeta's power and tactical nous would be needed. Luckily, before things escalated, a new voice called over the crowd.

"Stand down everyone," It said, "They are not our enemies."

The scared aliens all turned around to reveal the origin of the voice. The Z Warriors were surprised to see a guy that was a mix of a human and a cat. His fine white fur shone in the light and his long whiskers moved slightly in the breeze. He seemed calmer than the rest of the crowd. He walked closer to the Earthlings with a small smile.

"But Shinto," one of the crowd replied, "we don't know that!"

"We're not, honest," Goku insisted, "We came because we heard you were in need of help. My name is Goku and we've come from Earth."

Shinto smiled as he saw the honesty in Goku's eyes. He turned to the crowd and gestured for them all that everything was under control. Slowly, the crowd dispersed but they were still nervous.

"I must apologise," Shinto spoke, "After what everyone here went through, tensions are high here. My name is Shinto. Please, follow me."

Shinto turned and led the team away from the crowd. As he led them away, the warriors were amazed as they passed more of the varying races.

"What is this place?" Gohan asked, "There are so many different races here."

"We are all survivors from when our planets were attacked by the saiyans. There are many here that are the last individual of their species."

This was a surprise to Vegeta. He couldn't believe that one person survived being attacked by his fellow saiyans, let alone the number of people living on Absalom.

"Our leader has been working for nearly forty years to make this place a sanctuary for the survivors. We are all able to live as close as possible to how we once did back on our home planets and in peace. Well, until we were attacked ten days ago."

"We understand that your leader was beaten by the invaders." Piccolo told Shinto.

"Yes, she fought bravely, using all her power, but they overpowered her."

Shinto immediately looked sad, as if their leader had been killed. The warriors looked at each other, trying to decide what Shinto would say next.

"Is she ok?" Gohan asked, careful to sound sympathetic.

"She's alive, but she was seriously injured and is still unconscious. She's recovering quicker than most because of her saiyan blood but she's still in a bad way."

Suddenly all the Z warriors stopped. Saiyan? Shinto stopped and turned to see the surprised faces. He chuckled and understood. King Kai had forgotten to tell Goku that the planet was led by a female saiyan. Shinto had seen the reaction before. After knowing how Absalom was built, it was unbelievable that a saiyan was the mastermind behind such a special place. He simply smiled and continued walking to the house where the saiyaness was recovering. With a surprised glance at each other, the team finally walked after him. As they walked, Vegeta was deep in thought. He had heard of one saiyan woman who could be behind this. The King had spoken of a saiyaness who refused to fight in Freiza's name. But he had believed her to be dead. He trained his eyes on Goku as he thought about her.

'If I'm right…'

Soon, they reached the house and Shinto quickly showed them to the bedroom where Kayla lay, recovering from her injuries. Another Diante, Shinto's apprentice Gem, was redressing the wounds when they arrived. Despite the wounds, she was still a beautiful woman. Her long black hair shone in the light and her features were perfectly formed. Her face seemed gentler and softer than any saiyan any of them had met before. But for one of the Earth fighters, there was more to her. As soon as his eyes spotted her, Goku felt something come over him. It was like he knew her even though he had never seen her before. It was like he had dreamt about her. Something in his subconscious caused him to lightly put his hand to his forehead. Unknown to him, this was where Kayla kissed him before he left Planet Vegeta. Seeing her fighting for life made Goku angry, like the aliens had harmed Chi-Chi, Gohan or Goten. But how? He didn't even know this woman's name.

"Her name is Kayla," Shinto introduced, "She's a remarkable woman."

"Kayla?" Vegeta checked.

Shinto nodded, suspicious of Vegeta's tone. The prince turned to Goku who was still confused.

"Tell me Kakarot, do you recognise her or her name?"

"No, I've never seen her before. But I feel like I know her."

"Did you say Kakarot?" Shinto suddenly asked, his wide eyes trained on Goku, "But you called yourself Goku earlier."

"K-Kakarot's the name my saiyan parents gave me but I grew up as Goku. I have no memory of that life. I was a baby when I went to Earth."

But before anyone else could speak, Kayla began calling in her sleep. A dream was racing through her head. Her breathing increased as if she was panicking. Terrified she would do more damage to herself, Shinto moved swiftly to her side to try and calm her.

Deep in her mind, Kayla was seeing Bardock's body being torn apart by Frieza's death ball and imagining Dodoria and Zarbon hurting both Raditz and Kakarot as they screamed for their mother.

"Bardock! No, please, don't!" She whimpered, "Raditz! Kakarot!"

Now Goku was stunned. She knew his saiyan name and was clearly calling for him. The others watched as he stepped further in to the room, staring more intently in to Kayla's face. A part of him knew who she was but the rest of him couldn't believe it. He'd never thought about her before, just assumed she was dead like the rest of his race but here she was.

After a few tense seconds, Kayla finally calmed down and fell still again. Shinto breathed a sigh of relief when he realised she would be ok for now. But then, unexpectedly, Kayla slowly opened her eyes. Her vision wasn't clear yet as she looked up to see Goku. At first, he looked like someone else.

"B-Bardock?"

But then her vision improved and she saw him. She recognised his eyes. Her heart leapt. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for so long. The familiar feeling in Goku grew stronger as he felt he recognised those emerald green eyes that were staring back at him.

"Kakarot, is that you?"

"Y-yeah."

"You've grown up, sweetheart."

Then finally, the penny dropped in Goku's mind. He knelt at her bedside to bring their faces closer.

"Mom?"

It was the tired but relieved smile on Kayla's lips that confirmed it. Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo stood in shock while Vegeta just stood, unsurprised. This remarkable saiyaness was the mother of the Earth's greatest hero. At last Kayla had found her little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 4

Silence had descended on the house as the discovery of Goku's long lost mother sunk in. Goku stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of him who just smiled softly. Kayla was delighted to see that the baby she watched leave Planet Vegeta all those years ago was now a man. She watched as he took in what he was seeing. It gave the discovery time to sink in for her too.

"You're my mother?" Goku repeated "But… I thought…"

"That I was dead?" Kayla finished for him, "I managed to escape."

"Then where have you been all this time?" Krillin asked suspiciously, "no offense, but if you've been alive this entire time, then where have you been? Why didn't come and find your son?"

Immediately, Kayla's expression fell to a sad and guilty one. Although it seemed harsh, Krillin was right. It certainly didn't seem like she cared about her own sons.

"I had no idea which planet he had been sent to." She said softly, "I searched many planets but I just didn't know where to go. Then, I started developing this planet. Before I knew it, it had been so long."

The guilt of not finding Goku sooner was clear in her eyes. Despite the pain of her injuries, Kayla tried to sit up and explain herself. Shinto immediately darted to her side to support.

"That is enough," He demanded firmly, "Kayla needs rest and questioning like that is not helping. I suggest you all leave the room, now."

"No, Shinto," Kayla groaned, "I'm fine."

But then a switch in Goku's head flicked and he too went closer to support Kayla. He gently took her hand in one of his and put his other arm around her back. He could feel she was more injured that appeared.

"Listen to Shinto, Mother," He told her, "your body's not strong enough."

Kayla looked up in to Goku's face and saw he was concerned. Finally, she sighed and lay back down, insisting that Goku stay. Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin left to another room while Goku stayed as he and Shinto made sure Kayla was more comfortable. As they did, Shinto noticed that Gohan was still there. While Goku had been assisting him, Gohan had been stood staring stunned at Kayla. It wasn't just Goku who just found a long lost relative.

"I told you to leave." Shinto said firmly.

"That's my son, Gohan." Goku interrupted.

Kayla smiled in delighted surprise. She had a grandson. That was definitely not what she expected. She looked over at her old friend.

"Shinto, surely he can stay too?"

Shinto sighed, "Ok, but do not get her stressed."

The Diante elder reluctantly walked out and left Kayla with her new found family. There was a lot for them to talk about.

Meanwhile, high above the planet's surface, Hollo was sat at a table eating a luscious meal when one of his underlings walked in.

"Sir, our scanners have indicated that another spaceship has landed on Absalom," He reported, "We've detected five new power levels from the planet."

"It seems our little saiyaness has brought reinforcements," The master replied coolly, "No matter, we will just bring the deadline forward. Tell the troops to prepare, we'll storm the planet tomorrow."

"Yes Sir!"

The underling saluted then left his master to eat his meal. He would need to gather as much energy as possible to get through the invasion.

In the comfort of her little bedroom, Kayla sat in her bed listening as Goku and Gohan told her about their lives on Earth. They told her about Chi-Chi, Goten and Videl. Kayla was relieved when Goku told her about being adopted by such a kind and gentle man as Grandpa Gohan and was pleased to hear about his achievements. It made her eyes water to hear about how he defeated Frieza and avenged the saiyan race. She knew Bardock would be proud him too. But there was one thing didn't get mentioned, something Kayla was worried to hear about.

"Did you ever find your brother?" She asked, with trepidation.

Goku suddenly felt a bit guilty. He didn't know what to tell his mother. Clearly, she had hoped her sons would unite and fight together. But she could see things weren't how she had hoped.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Goku finally replied, "Raditz is gone. He came to Earth but, err…"

Kayla felt her hopes sink as, between them, Goku and Gohan explained how Raditz came to Earth, kidnapped Gohan and threatened them all then how Goku and Piccolo stopped him. Kayla had already heard that Raditz was dead but she didn't know the details before now. However, she wasn't surprised. Frieza's actions and tyranny would make any solider under his command hostile. But before they could talk more, a massive pain shot through Kayla's body. Her eyes clamped shut, her body stiffened and she gave a deep groan. Both Goku and Gohan stood to help, Goku putting his arm across her shoulders.

"Mom, are you ok?" Goku asked.

"I think Shinto's right," She replied, groaning, "I'm still injured and I need some more time to heal."

"You need rest," Gohan agreed, "Sleep, and we'll get ready for those creeps to come back."

Reluctantly, Kayla nodded and allowed herself to lie down and fall asleep. Goku and Gohan returned to their friends to dinner and head to bed themselves.

When Kayla woke the next morning, she was greeted by strange noises coming from below her window. She recognised the noises from her time on Planet Vegeta. Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed and stepped carefully to the window. She smiled when she saw it. All the Z Warriors were outside training hard, reminding Kayla of when she watched Bardock train back in the day. The skills they were demonstrating had also attracted a crowd from the other aliens on the planet. The children in particular were in awe of the five warriors, their eyes darting to follow the movements of the warriors. As Kayla watched, her bedroom door opened and Shinto walked in. He was surprised to see Kayla out of bed.

"Feeling better I see." He smiled.

"Much better," Kayla replied, "I'm still not fully healed but enough to enjoy the spectacle outside."

"It's incredible, isn't it. Our situation looked dire before but now that Goku and his friends are here, I am hopeful again."

It still felt odd for Kayla to hear her son called himself Goku. She understood that he was renamed by his adoptive grandfather and had no knowledge of his original name. He didn't mind what she called him but she could see that Goku was his preferred name. For now, she couldn't agree more with Shinto. If the Z warriors were as powerful as they looked, the planet could still have a future.

After Shinto checked out Kayla's injuries, she felt well enough to go outside and watch the Z warriors train. Goku and Gohan were training in one area with Krillin and Piccolo training not far away while Vegeta chose to train alone as usual. As they honed their skills, Goku caught sight of Kayla watching and had an idea. He stopped Gohan then whispered his plan in his son's ear. With a smile Gohan agreed. They returned to sparring to pretend all was normal. Then suddenly, they pulled away and landed. Then they treated Kayla to something she thought she'd never see. Both men suddenly became super saiyans. Their golden hair and aura and green eyes had Kayla's eyes wide with amazement. A few seconds later, not wanting to be shown up, Vegeta transformed too. Then they resumed their training. It brought a tear to Kayla's eye to see how far her race had come.

'Bardock would love this.' She smiled.

A couple of hours later, the warriors stopped for lunch and it gave Goku and Gohan a chance to learn more about their new found relative. As they ate, Kayla told them about her parents and brother and how she met Bardock. It was the first time that Goku had heard more detail about his long dead father.

"He was a great warrior," Kayla smiled, "Tough, confident and resourceful. I trained with him when we first met and he was impressive. We fell for each other and eventually had Raditz. It wasn't all smooth sailing but I loved him all the same."

"Is it true I look like him?" Goku asked.

"Almost exactly like him. The hair is exactly the same and the shape of your faces. But your father had a scar on his face that he had for years and you have eyes like me."

"What happened to him?" Gohan asked.

Kayla's smile faded immediately. Revisiting Bardock's demise was still painful even now.

"He tried to take on Frieza by himself but was swallowed up by the death ball that destroyed the planet. Right before, he found me by chance and convinced me to flee. If he hadn't found me, I would've died with the rest."

As Kayla spoke with her boys, Shinto watched with a smile. In the years he had known her, he had never seen her so happy. He thought she was happy before but now he realised how much she missed being with her own kind and with her family. She seemed even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. Shinto couldn't help worry about how she would be once Goku and the others returned to Earth.

But before he could worry anymore, they were rudely disturbed by a mighty sonic boom that shook the planet. Force sent many of the residents to the ground and debris was sent through the air. Everyone ducked for cover and Goku shielded Kayla from the blast as she clung to him. When they looked up, a ship much bigger than the first one had punched through the atmosphere. All anyone could do was look and know what was about to happen. The aliens and their master had arrived early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 5

"Why are they early?!" Kayla asked, her voice shaking. "This isn't fair!"

"I can feel some strong power levels coming from inside," Piccolo said, "There's one in particular that stands out."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Gohan replied, "Guess he's the boss but he's got a big army."

"We can beat them easy if we divide the soldiers evenly between us," Goku planned, "But first we need to get the residents to safety."

Kayla knew what her son meant and turned immediately to Shinto.

"Shinto, gather everyone together and lead them to the caves, there should be enough space for everyone there."

"Yes, of course."

As Shinto and the rest of the Diante went to evacuate all the different races to the caves, Gohan led Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin to where the spaceship was about to land. Goku turned to Kayla.

"You need to get to safety too, Mother." He told her.

Kayla nodded. Even at full strength, it had been so long since she had trained that she wouldn't stand a chance against them. For the first time in a long time, she gently kissed his cheek. A faint blush appeared on Goku's face.

"Be careful, Goku," She said softly, using his preferred name, "I've only just got you back so I don't want to lose you again."

"There's no way that's going to happen."

With a confident smile, Goku flew off after his friends leaving Kayla watching for a few seconds. She smiled then set off to help with the evacuation.

The Z Warriors finally caught up with the spaceship to find it had landed almost exactly where the advance squad had landed last time. The Mirsux had already been moved to another village on the planet but the landing of the new ship still caused damage to the crops they had been growing. As the Earth fighters approached, the boss of this invading army watched via a TV screen. He smirked at the small number of fighters approaching but could see immediately that they were far stronger than any creature living on Absalom.

"What species are they?" He asked an underling, "I can see a Namekian there so I suppose the others are different races too."

"Err, one is an Earthling, two are saiyans and the last is a hybrid of Earthling and Human, according to scanners at least."

"More saiyans? Interesting. Seems Frieza didn't do a very good job of eradicating those beasts. Three are still crawling around. No matter, deploy the troops. Let's see how powerful they really are."

The hatch of the ship was opened and hundreds of alien soldiers poured out. Without any hesitation, they all darted at the five Z Warriors, almost catching them off guard. Quickly, the five warriors powered up and engaged with their mass of opponents. For now, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan decided to stay in their base forms, conserve some energy for later. But, if any the warriors thought this would be an easy fight, they were stunningly wrong. As soon as they defeated one alien, three more would come at them for their turn. As Goku fought, he glanced around to see Piccolo had managed to remove his weighted cape and hat. It was almost like old times sake. The five fighters together like back on Namek all those years ago. But soon, they realised it was too much work fighting so close together.

"Spread out!" Piccolo ordered.

Staying within view of each other, the friends flew in to separate areas with a large number of the aliens each and continued to fight like that. However, three of the aliens were actually missing. They had snuck past the warriors and were now flying across the planet to settle a score. Ponzi, Anise and Sichuan sniggered amongst themselves as they flew.

Miles away, Shinto and Kayla had gathered all the residents of the planet and were now leading them to a series of caves not far from the Diante village. Shinto stood at the entrance of the caves and waved everyone in. Kayla had used what little energy she had spare to float high above the stream of people and look out for danger. She was concerned about how Goku and the others were faring but she knew it would be stupid to go and see for herself. As she floated through, something in the distance caught her attention. She stared intently to try and identify what was approaching. Soon, her eyes widened as she recognised what it was. Her body shook with the memory of the pain those bastards had put on her but she knew she had to get them away from the people counting on her. She turned to Shinto who had also noticed at approaching threat and was hurrying the evacuation.

"Shinto," Kayla called, "I'm going to try and take those creeps back to Kakarot and the others. Keep everyone here."

"What!"

Before Shinto could try and change her mind, Kayla flew towards to the aliens.

"KAYLA NO!"

The three aliens were still sniggering together about how easily they beat Kayla previously and about how they were looking forward to finishing the job.

"And she thought bringing in reinforcements would make a difference."

"Yeah, Master Hollo will tear them all apart. This planet will be his before we know it"

"That's what you think!" A voice shouted.

The aliens suddenly stopped as they saw an angry Kayla flying straight at them. They prepared to attack her but were left open mouthed as she shot straight past them and flew in the direction they had just come from. She looked back at them and glared.

"You want me? Come and get me, freaks!"

"What did she call us?!"

"Get her!"

Just as Kayla hoped, the three set off after her and she increased her speed to as fast as her body allowed her in its current condition.

As she flew, she could just make out the major battle going in the distance. She could just make out Goku and the others finally beating their way through the aliens.

'I'm almost there!' She thought in relief, 'At least these guys are away from the caves.'

However, Anise had finally had enough of chasing the saiyaness. He disappeared then reappeared in front of Kayla. She managed to looked shook just as he punched her. She was sent flying back to the other two. Ponzi then kicked her already weak body high in to the air. Goku, closest to the commotion, finally spotted what was happening. Anger shot through him as he saw Sichuan charging up an energy blast. He could feel that this blast would kill her. Finally, it was fired at her.

"MOTHER!"

It looked like Kayla would soon join the rest of the saiyan race after all. The blast shot through the air getting closer. But, just as it was about to hit the limp body of the saiyaness, a shadow shot between and took Kayla out of the path of the blast. When the blast has dissipated, there was no sign of her. Goku froze in the air and looked around for her, as did everyone around. Then they found her. A stunned silence fell amongst the fighters as they took in what they were seeing. Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku were particularly shocked. There, carrying Kayla in their arms was a warrior, dressed in saiyan armour who looked almost exactly like Goku. Except with a distinct scar, a red headband and a halo…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 6

As the fighters stared with astonishment, Bardock's primary concern was Kayla, lying limp in his arms. He was grateful that he made it in time to save her from certain death but seeing her weak and battered like this had his rage flaring. Despite her injuries, she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Kayla," He called, "Kayla, come on, I came all this way."

The sound of his gruff voice seemed to do the trick as Kayla started to stir. Was she dreaming or had she finally crossed to the otherworld? Her eyes slowly opened for her to discover she was still alive. But she quickly realised someone had saved her and that she recognised the voice. When she turned her head, her eyes filled with emotion. Her dreams had come true.

"B-Bardock? Is that really you?" She quivered.

"Of course," He flashed his trademark smile, "Not many have a scar like mine."

Just to be sure, Kayla managed to reach up and touch her mate's famous scar. As the situation sunk in for Kayla, Goku and his team were still staring stunned. It was uncanny how much this newcomer looked like Goku. From Kayla's description, it was clear who this was.

"That's my father?" Goku asked himself, "Seems Raditz and Mom were right, I do look like him. But how is he here?"

Then Goku saw the halo and he knew. But before the saiyan couple could get carried away with their reunion, Sichuan, Anise and Ponzi all charged at them. Bardock suddenly disappeared with Kayla. The three fighters stopped and looked around. In the blink of an eye, the scarred warrior had moved himself and his mate to the ground where he carefully helped Kayla stand. But she was too weak. As soon as Bardock stopped holding her up, she trembled and collapsed back in to his waiting arms. Concerned, Bardock looked up and spotted Gohan. Not knowing who his young man was to him, he called to him.

"Hey, Kid! Get down here!"

Gohan snapped out of his stunned state and join his grandparents on the ground.

"Get Kayla to safety as quick as you can then get back."

The speed at which Bardock was taking control was very impressive. It was clear he had been the formidable warrior Kayla talked about. He had been in situations like this in his lifetime. Gohan immediately had massive respect for his grandfather.

"Yes, sir."

Gohan careful took his grandmother up off the floor and flew off. Kayla could only watch as Bardock prepared to fight.

"Bardock?" Gohan asked, sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Kayla sighed, "That is Bardock alright. It's like he'd never been away. But how is he here?"

The question would be asked later but for now, the fighters returned to the epic battle as Gohan took Kayla to the caves. But, as they flew, Ponzi, Sichuan and Anise looked at each other, nodded then chased after them. Straightaway, Bardock knew what they were doing.

"Bastards!" He cursed.

Almost immediately, he moved in front of the three aliens and unleashed a powerful blast, destroying the three instantly. Gohan and Kayla only realised they were being chased when they felt Bardock appear behind them. The blast generated such power, Kayla had a hard time gripping Gohan's shirt. But now they were free to fly away. Finally, Bardock could join in the fight. He took over the mass of fighters that Gohan was fighting and before long, the rest of the Z warriors had resumed fighting too.

Bardock's arrival hadn't gone unnoticed by Hollo. His assistant had already scanned the newcomer but there was no power reading coming from him and no sign of identifying his species.

'I can only guess he is another saiyan,' Hollo thought, 'He looks like the fighter in orange but how can he be here with no life energy to detect. How strange.'

For now, Hollo had to figure out what to do now. It seemed his men weren't strong enough to win.

As the fighting continued, the size of Hollo's army was dwindling as the Z warriors refused to relent. Gohan finally arrived back from dropping Kayla off with Shinto and now there were only a few opponents left. This gave Goku a chance to sneak a glance of his father and his fighting style. He was very confident, agile and powerful. His movements were so fluid that it made it look like he wasn't really trying. It was like having a mirror. Though they had never met let alone trained together, Bardock and Goku had such similar movements, it was uncanny. Confident with the situation, Goku could return his full focus on finishing this fight.

Back at the caves, Kayla was helped inside by Shinto and he treated her wounds once again. She sat against the wall of the cave and breath heavily to fight the pain. But she couldn't stop smiling. She told Shinto that Bardock had appeared. Shinto couldn't believe it. How was a man who had been dead for close to forty years here on Absalom? Kayla couldn't answer him but now all she could think about was how much she had missed him and how things between them were left when he died. She hoped she'd get the chance to tell him everything she wanted to. But for now all the residents of Absalom could do was wait to see if their planet would be saved and if the Z Warriors would all come back safely.

Soon though, they got the answer to the latter question. Over the horizon, Gem noticed six figures flying towards them. She smiled brightly when she realised who it was coming toward them. She turned and cheered to the others. Kayla felt her heart soar as the rest of the people cheered and rejoiced. As they flew in, Goku couldn't take his eyes off his father. It didn't go unnoticed by the seasoned warrior. Bardock smiled his lopsided smile at his youngest son. With a quick glance, he looked his son over.

"You're all grown up, Kakarot." He said gruffly.

Goku didn't reply except for a smile. He had no idea what to say to his father. Bardock didn't mind, he just returned his focus to the direction they were travelling in. Goku looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one staring at Bardock. Krillin and Gohan were amazed by him, Piccolo hid that he was impressed by the oldest saiyan while Vegeta was suspicious to see that somehow Kakarot's father was here.

Eventually, the six fighters landed outside the caves only to receive a round of applause from the delight crowd around them. However, Bardock walked past the crowd and went over to the person that mattered most to him. Weak from her almost torturous few days, Kayla was sat on the floor, propped up by the wall of the cave she was in. She smiled as Bardock walked over and knelt at her side. With the little strength she had, she managed to put her arms around his neck and pull herself in to him. Gently, Bardock responded and held his mate to him.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered, her voice strained.

"I missed you too, Kayla." Bardock sighed, "More than you'll believe."

There was silence as the crowd watched this emotional reunion. It was still surreal for Goku to see his parents together but he was enjoying it. It was clear they loved each other even after all these years Still, there was one big burning question. As the warriors sat around Kayla and recovered, Bardock explained how he came to be there, though some had worked it out.

"An old woman in otherworld called Baba…" He started.

"I knew it," Piccolo interrupted, "She brought you to the living world."

"You say that like she's done it before."

"Yeah, she did the same for me," Goku announced smiling, "Because I had saved the Earth, I got special permission to come to Earth for the day."

"And the same for me when we were fighting Buu." Vegeta added.

"Well, she knew I wanted to help and told me she could make it happen. I'm only late because it took us a while to find the portal that would lead us here."

"So you are still dead?" Kayla checked.

"Yeah so I will need to go back eventually."

Kayla sighed with sadness. But Bardock assured her that he wasn't going anywhere yet. He took her hand, which brought a small smile to her face. But something wasn't right.

"Guys, I hate to say this," Gohan sighed heavily, "but am I the only one who thinks this isn't over? I mean, beating those aliens may have taken a while but it was too easy. We didn't need to become super saiyans."

"I agree," Piccolo said seriously, "I would bet that this Hollo guy will show his face soon. Only time will tell how powerful he is."

There was awkward silence as they all wondered what was still left to come…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 7

As Goku and company speculated about what was going to happen next, Hollo, himself, had finally had enough of watching events unfold. He realised that to claim Absalom, he would have to the dirty work himself. But he was actually looking forward to for a good fight. One of these fighters was certainly the one who defeated Frieza.

"Which ever one it is," He thought, "It would be fun to see what they have."

Finally, with a nod, Hollo turned and headed out of the ship. It was time to present himself to his foes.

Outside, despite their worries about what was in store, the Z warriors and the residents of Planet Absalom were taking advantage of the lull. All except for Vegeta and Piccolo who were standing guard. Bardock wanted to know what happened between Frieza and Goku. He knew that the event would happen thanks to the psychic powers he received before his death. But he wanted to hear the details that his foresight didn't give him. Proudly, Goku told his father exactly what he wanted to know. As he spoke, Kayla rested a hand on Bardock's leg, feeling his skin under her fingertips and listening to her son.

"At one point, he held me under water by standing on my head," Goku told them, "I had this image of him going to earth and killing my friends. That caused me to explode and got at him with everything I had!"

"Tell your dad about the Spirit Bomb, Goku." Krillin smiled eagerly.

"Then about how you became a super saiyan." Gohan added.

Now Bardock was very interested. He and the other dead saiyans had seen Goku transform from Hell but it still didn't feel real. He wanted to know how it came about and how it felt.

But before Goku could tell Bardock what he wanted to hear, Vegeta suddenly flew straight up in to the air and stopped high about the village. His movements made everyone turn and look up at him, putting the entire population on alert.

"We've got company!" He called down.

On the horizon, they could see a new figure flying towards them. There was no mistaking who it was. Vegeta landed again and watched with the others as the figure got closer. Goku and his team lined up as the residents of Absalom poured back in to the caves. Shinto and Gem helped Kayla to her feet intending to take her deeper in to her cave. But the saiyaness had other plans.

"I'm going nowhere," She demanded, "I will not leave my family."

"Kayla, please, get back," Bardock warned, "At least get out of sight. We can handle this."

Kayla wanted to argue but when she looked in Bardock's eyes, she saw the same look he gave her the last time they saw each other. He was trying to protect her and asking her to trust him. Eventually, she nodded in agreement. Just like the old days, he took her hand and softly kissed the back. Then Kayla allowed Shinto and Gem to help her away. Now Bardock could focus.

When Hollo landed in front of the Z Warriors, they were a bit surprised by what they were presented with. Those expecting an ugly creature with bizarre features were absolutely wrong. What they were looking at was a tall, athletic strong body dressed in white armour. Underneath the armour he wore a dark blue shirt and tight black pants. A long tan cape covered his body from his shoulders to his ankles, where a pair of leather boots were. Then they saw his face. He had dark brown hair, perfectly styled, bright blue eyes and a confident smile. To the likes of Bulma, he was a very handsome man. But in his eyes, it was clear he wasn't a good man.

"So you are Hollo." Goku said, his voice deep with gravity.

"Correct," Hollo was very well spoken, increasing his menacing appearance, "And may I say I am very impressed that all six of you managed to defeat my men."

"You should've hired better men," Vegeta sneered, rather teasingly.

"Vegeta's right," Bardock smirked, "That wasn't even fun."

Since arriving, Hollo looked insulted. How dare they mock him. But his loss of confidence was only brief.

"Well, I can assure you," He replied, silkily, "They are no reflection on my fighting abilities. Now, which of you was the one who defeated Frieza?"

Interested to know why that mattered, Goku stepped forward.

"That would be me."

"Ah, the famous Goku."

Goku just stared. Hollo didn't need vocal confirmation. He knew who he was looking at. Satisfied he'd found his man, Hollo removed his cape and threw it away.

"Excellent, I was hoping we'd meet so that I could fight a worthy opponent."

Goku wasn't so amused. "You could have just looked for me. You didn't have to threaten these people."

"Ah, but I did. For you see, I wanted this planet for myself many years ago. I searched a very long time for a planet especially for me and my army to use as a base. I would be the most formidable emperor this galaxy has ever seen. But that bitch of a saiyan beat me to this planet. So, now I wish to claim it."

"What took you so long?"

"I had to build an army to quash any resistance first. It did well for Frieza so why not me?"

"You're a bully," Gohan called, "You could've gone after any other planet when you realised that there were people living here. Yet you decided to put these people through hell again."

Hollo just chuckled at Gohan labelling him a bully.

"That's rich coming from a half breed saiyan. You Saiyans slaughtered millions of innocent people and you're calling me a bully. I've given these people time to leave this planet. Saiyans didn't do that."

"Enough talking," Vegeta snapped, "Are you two fighting or not?"

"Ah, of course. Are we ready Goku?"

"Let's do this."

But, just as the two opponents took their fighting stances…

"Hold it!" Bardock suddenly barked.

While Hollo had been talking, Bardock had been listening intently and was now furious. Hollo had attacked and harmed Kayla just to make a point. And to make things worse, he couldn't be bothered to do the work himself. Then he had the front to smear the saiyan name. In front of a shocked group of fighters, the scarred warrior stepped forward alongside Goku, clearly wanting to fight instead of his son.

"Father," Goku insisted, "I can handle this."

"I don't doubt that, Kakarot. But it's my mate he's threatening. I should've been here to protect her. I want to destroy this bastard myself."

Goku stared at his father, concerned. Bardock may have once been one of the most powerful saiyans on Planet Vegeta but he was still dead and had been for a long time. There was risk that Hollo would be too much for the older saiyan and he'd be crushed. Bardock could see the look in Goku's eyes. He just smiled confidently.

"Don't concern yourself," He stated, "I've not been wasting the years away. I have enough to the job."

Still not completely sure, Goku finally gave in and stepped back to his friends as Bardock squared off to Hollo. The handsome enemy stared, surprised by the developments.

"Bardock, I presume. Well, it's admirable for you to protect your mate's honour but it will be in vain. You'll be back in the underworld when I'm through."

"Shut up talking! Let's get on with it!"

To make the point, Bardock pushed off the ground and flew at full speed to Hollo. He was so quick that he disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye. Before Hollo knew, a boot connected with his face, sending him flying with the force. But, it was a brief loss of composure. Hollo brought himself to a stop, turned and glared angrily at Bardock. Then the two opponents flew at each other and began exchanging blows. They moved themselves higher in to the sky to give themselves more room. The rest of Z Warriors looked upwards and watched as the fight unfolded. Despite being dead, there was no sense of fragility from Bardock. He was fighting as if he had never been away. Hollo, however, was proving that he wasn't just talk. He too had great skills, giving Bardock a tougher fight than first imagined.

"Wow," Krillin said, "Bardock is really going for it. Easy to see where you get it from, Goku."

"Yeah," Gohan added, "It's amazing."

"But he's not plagued with over confidence like you, Kakarot," Vegeta pointed out, "That's how a real saiyan warrior fights."

Deep inside the cave, Kayla could hear the fighting overhead. Each blow was causing the caves to shake like an earthquake. She had seen Bardock replace Goku to face Hollo and was keen to see her mate fight. She glanced round to see that Shinto was wrapped up trying to keep the rest of Absalom calm. Seeing her opportunity and using every bit of strength left, she stood up and, using the wall of the cave for support, steadily made her way to the entrance of the cave.

Meanwhile, the fighting was building in intensity. Neither fighter was prepared to back down yet. There was no sign of either gaining the upper hand. Despite the power behind each blow, both fighters hadn't caused any damage to the other. But, there was more going on than could be seen. Frustrated, Hollo finally stopped fighting and glared at Bardock. He was made angrier when he saw Bardock smirking.

"How is this happening? I cannot lay a finger on you." He demanded.

"Easy, you and I seem to be even." Bardock replied, not fazed at all.

Hollo didn't reply. He was furious that someone other than the famous Goku rivalled him. But why was Bardock still confident.

"However, we are not equal." Bardock added.

"Bardock's been holding back." Piccolo relayed to the others.

Surprised, they all turned to the Namekian. By this point, Kayla had finally reached the edge of the cave. Seeing his injured mother, Goku went to her and supported as she looked up at Bardock floating high above.

"He's still as brilliant as ever." She sighed.

Back in the air, Hollo could feel a new sensation coursing through him. Fear. Surely, Bardock was just bluffing. But Hollo wasn't prepared to show his fear.

"Well then," He sneered, "Go all out. I dare you!"

Bardock smirked then dropped back to prepare for what was to come. He began powering up, the roar of his voice filled the air, echoing around the valley. The ground began shaking and the sky darkened as lightening flashed across it. The Earth fighters realised what Bardock was doing.

"No way!" Vegeta called in surprise and annoyance.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Krillin asked, shouting.

Suddenly, it was like the saiyan warrior was on fire. For Goku, it was like looking in a mirror. In front of a shocked audience, Bardock floated in the sky, his hair golden, standing on end, eyes blue and the gold aura around him. The father of Goku was a super saiyan too.

The gold aura that radiated from Bardock's new super saiyan form was almost blinding as Hollo and the Z-Warriors stared in shock. Hollo in particular didn't know what to think. He had not seen anything like this.

"What is this?" He asked, "Explain yourself."

Bardock smirked, "This is a form that was sacred amongst my people. When I was boy, stories of a warrior of immense power and speed were told throughout. They said one day this mighty force would rise up and redeem the pride of the saiyan race."

Hollo stood, wide eyed, believing he had heard this too.

"Then one day, your pal Frieza met his end at the hands of one such warrior, my son Kakarot. Now, I have achieved this level. I am what we call a super saiyan.

There was a pause as Bardock glared.

"And I going to use it to rip you apart!"

Taking advantage of Hollo's stunned state, Bardock darted at him and punched him hard in the face, smashing his nose and sending him back. The power from the super saiyan was suddenly overwhelming.

From below, the Z Warriors were all watching, hope building. Now they could see that Hollo couldn't hold out much longer. Bardock was taking the power of a super saiyan in his stride, like he was meant to reach this level. Kayla watched in astonishment as she leaned on Goku. Mother and Son were smiling to each other at what was going on.

"This is better than I dared to believe," Kayla smiled, teary eyed, "I was terrified that Hollo would be unbeatable."

"I think any of us would've been more than a match for him," Goku agreed, "But seeing dad take him seems right."

"One last fight for a seasoned warrior." Gohan summed up.

Everyone seemed to agree with that sentiment.

After a series of punches and kicks, Bardock finally swooped back to assess what damage he had caused. Hollo was now covered in cuts and bruises and blood was smeared on his skin. His once immaculate clothes were torn and tattered. His breathing was laboured and his eyes were wide with desperation.

"Your time is up," Bardock stated, "You are going to pay for what you did to my mate."

"Look, what if we come to some sort of arrangement?"

"There is no way for you can smooth talk you way out of this."

Finally, Bardock flew at Hollo, punched him, sending him flying backward. Bardock then flew over the top, grabbed Hollo from behind and kneed him in the back. Lastly, he clasped his hands together and bashed Hollo to the ground. Hollo crashed hard in to the ground and just lay there groaning. His body was completely broken. Bardock hovered overhead, staring. He knew what he had to do next.

"For the first time," he called to Hollo, "I will take no pleasure in this. But if I don't kill you now, you could come back and attack this planet and its people."

"NO! Father don't do it!" Goku suddenly called up.

Bardock glanced down, confused.

"You've made your point! Show this guy some mercy."

"I wish I could Kakarot. But at what point did you see him show your mother or these innocent people mercy? Besides, I'm already condemned to hell for the number of lives I've taken. One more won't make a difference."

Silence fell across the planet. Goku glanced down at his mother, staring up at Bardock, and realised that his father was right. He nodded, giving Bardock the signal. In a flash, Bardock charged and released his ultimate attack then it was all over. The seasoned warrior closed his eyes and returned to his base state. Although he had won, he couldn't help feeling empty. He knew what was coming next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

Absalom

Chapter 8

At the announcement that Hollo had been defeated, Shinto led all the residents of Absalom out of the caves where a celebration suddenly took off. There were hugs, cheering and tears. Bardock finally landed and walked over to Kayla. Goku stepped back as his father took her hand and gently pulled her in to his arms. Relieved to have her mate safe, Kayla hugged him firmly, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"You don't need to thank me," Bardock replied, "I would do anything for you, Kayla."

Goku and Gohan smiled at each other, mutually pleased for their saiyan family. But, before anyone could celebrate too much, there was suddenly a familiar popping sound. Goku immediately recognised the noise and deep in Kayla's embrace, Bardock opened his eyes and sighed, knowing what it meant. When the saiyan couple parted their embrace and everyone turned around, the sight that greeted them was one of a tiny old lady sitting on a floating crystal ball, dressed in black and a pointy hat.

"Greetings Goku." She said

"Baba?" Goku asked in surprise, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm here for Bardock."

Silence fell as everyone now looked at Bardock. Kayla was confused as she tried to look in to her mate's eyes. Bardock was avoiding her gaze, making her more upset.

"What does she mean?"

Kayla looked around and saw that the Z Warriors looked dejected like one of them had died. The presence of this Baba woman meant something sad was going to happen. Finally, Bardock looked Kayla in the eyes and explained.

"Baba is the reason I was able to come and help. Remember, I am still dead."

Bardock looked up to draw Kayla's eyes to the halo hovering over her mate's head. She had almost forgot about it in the chaos.

"I made it possible for Bardock to exist in this realm. But, because of his past, he could only be here long enough to win this fight." Baba explained.

"And now that Hollo is gone and you are safe, it's time for me to return to the underworld."

Kayla felt her heart ache. She had only just been reunited with the man she loved but he was now about to leave her once again. There was no indication of when she would see him again. Bardock could see the hurt in her eyes. This was what he was dreading when he knew he was coming here.

"But you've only just got here. You can't leave already!"

"I have to, Kayla," Bardock replied, keeping his voice soft, "I can't stay much longer."

"Did you know this would happen? That you would return to the afterlife once you'd helped save this planet."

Bardock merely nodded. "I had to help you. And to see you again was all I wanted."

Kayla couldn't hold back a slight smile. He was proving yet again why she loved him. But saying goodbye would still be hard. Bardock turned to the Earth warriors and smiled his trademark smirk.

"It was a pleasure fighting alongside you." He said to both Piccolo and Krillin

"Hey," Krillin replied, "It was great to meet you. Can see where Goku gets it from."

"Hope you have a peaceful afterlife." Piccolo replied.

"Thank you."

To Vegeta, Bardock just gave a respectful nod, which, to everyone's surprise, was returned. Next, Bardock came to his eldest grandson. The two shook hands as Gohan smiled at his grandfather.

"Makes me proud to see how far my grandson has come."

"Thank you," Gohan blushed slightly, "I'll make sure Goten knows all about, Grandfather."

"So, Kakarot. At last, I finally got to see you for myself. I wish I had the chance to get to see you grow up."

"Well, you got to see me as I am now." Goku replied, smiling softly, "I hope we could spar together someday. It would be great."

"Well, when you're in the other world, come and find me. We'll make it happen."

Father and son shook hands

"I'm proud of you, Kakarot."

Then Bardock looked to Kayla. "Look out for your mother for me, OK?"

Goku too looked at Kayla. "You can count on it."

Finally, the mates had to say their goodbyes. Kayla wanted to be annoyed at Bardock for this premature parting but how could she be? He had come to her aid and showed his true feelings for her. She sighed as he cupped her face in his hands and she lightly wrapped her hand around his wrists. It meant he could stare deep in to her emerald eyes.

"At least, this time we can say goodbye properly." Bardock smiled.

"Much better than seeing you covered in your own blood." Kayla agreed, smiling slightly.

They chuckled softly and touched foreheads, only to be interrupted by Baba clearing her throat impatiently. Bardock glanced around to see the old woman staring at him. Kayla looked over his shoulder to see the look too.

"Looks like I've got to go. I love you, Kayla."

"Love you too, Bardock."

Their lips finally met in a deep and passionate kiss that had them both savouring each other's taste. As the kiss continued, Kayla started to feel something odd. It was like she was losing the feel of Bardock's lips. Then her eyes opened to find that he, along with Baba, had finally vanished, back to the underworld. She sighed deeply as she realised Bardock was gone again. Seeing Kayla sad, Goku and Gohan walked over and Goku put his arm across his mother's shoulders.

"You ok, Mom?" He asked, softly.

Kayla sighed, "I'll be fine."

She allowed her son to give her a reassuring hug.

The Z Warriors decided stay on Absalom for the night, giving themselves time to recover their energy, eat and get some sleep before heading home. In celebration of escaping invasion, the residents of Absalom prepared a huge banquet to thanks their saviours. It was a chance for the earthlings to learn more about the other species. But it also Gohan a chance to think. He had heard what Bardock had said to Goku before he disappeared and had an idea to fulfil his grandfather's request. There was a possibility that Kayla would turn the idea down but Gohan wanted to see if he could help his grandmother out. What he had in mind would make her years of being on Absalom alone worth it. That night, when the feast was done and most of the planet was settling down for sleep, Gohan spoke to his dad and explained his idea and his reasoning. It made complete sense to Goku, he was thinking of the same idea too.

The next morning, the Absalom residents had gathered to see the Z Warriors off as they prepared to return to earth. The Mirsux made a gift basket of various fruits and vegetables for the fighters to eat on their journey home and it was greatly received. Kayla watched, smiling, as everyone said their goodbyes. She was dreading saying goodbye to Goku and Gohan. She had always hoped to meet her son and the added surprise of a grandson was more than she dreamed. And now, they were leaving her already. But, just knowing they were alive, safe and were both great men took the edge of the pain. However, she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The other Z warriors were aware of Goku's plan but played the game. Krillin got a hug from the saiyaness then boarded the ship. Piccolo shook her hand while Vegeta just nodded slightly as he boarded. Gohan too kept things normal.

"It's been great to meet you, grandmother," He smiled, hugging her, "Hope you get to come to Earth and meet the rest of the family."

"I'd love that, Gohan," She replied, "Maybe one day soon."

Once the hug was over, Gohan followed the others on board. Finally, it was Goku's turn. Kayla couldn't stop herself getting tears in her eyes. The powerful saiyan saw the emotion in his mother's eyes and now couldn't wait to reveal the plan he and Gohan had.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He suddenly grinned.

"What?"

"Well, Gohan and I want you to come to Earth with us and stay. I had never missed having a mother because I didn't know what it was like. Now I've finally met you, I want in my life for as long as possible. Plus, father did ask me to look out for you and I can do that if you live with us."

Kayla stood wide-eyed and her mouth agape. She wasn't expecting this. She looked over at the spaceship to see Gohan standing at the door, watching with nervous smile on his face. Her heart suddenly felt so light. But there was something bothering her. She glanced around at the range of aliens around them to see they had heard what Goku had said and were eager to hear their leader's response. Goku was disappointed when she turned back to look downhearted.

"I would love to, Kakarot," She said, sombrely, "But Absalom still needs me. These people need me to stay. I am responsible for them."

"I-I understand. I just hoped you…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kayla." Shinto suddenly interrupted.

The saiyans turned to look at the Diante elder. He approached smiling. He obviously had other ideas.

"But Shinto…"

"No. You have dedicated years of your life for this planet and for us, not even thinking about what you wanted. I thought you were happy but for the last few days, when the fight wasn't going on, I have realised I was sadly mistaken. Seeing you with Goku, Gohan and Bardock, I have never seen you happier. Go with Goku and his friends. We will be fine without you."

"A-are you sure? What if someone like Hollo comes again?"

"Then we know where to look for help. Please Kayla, spend the time you have left with your son and grandsons."

Finally, Kayla smiled. She gave her old friend a hug then turned back to Goku.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning brightly.

"Lead the way, Goku."

At last, the two saiyans climbed aboard. The door of the ship closed and soon the ship was heading back towards earth. Kayla could now look forward to starting a new life on Earth with the family she thought she lost.

* * *

 **So, Kayla gets a family again. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last chapter in the story. So, hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z. The amazing Akria Toriyama does. I only own the plot and my own characters**

 **A/N: I wasn't originally going to write this last chapter but after a few people requested it, I've gone ahead and wrote it.**

Absalom

Chapter 9

Few months later, Kayla was settling in to her new life on Earth. Her unexpected arrival took the rest of Goku's friends and family by surprise. Bulma, Chichi and the others had gathered at Capsule Corp' when word reached that the warriors were on their way home. Trunks and Goten sat on the floor, watching the sky for any sign of their fathers returning home while the others tried to pass the time. They were keen to hear about how the battle went and to hear about the fascinating planet of Absalom. They all knew that the planet was full of different races that were rebuilding their lives and wanted to know more. It was a long wait but eventually, a speck of light caught the attention of Videl. She stood up and squinted for a better look. Then a bright smile spread across her face.

"Hey, everyone," She called, pointing, "I think that's them."

Everyone looked up in the direction that Videl was pointing and watched. Slowly, the speck of light expanded in to the shape of a round Capsule Corp' spaceship. The relief that the ship was finally landing back on Earth was felt by the whole team as they gathered where the ship was most likely to touch down.

As the round black and white ship approached the Earth's atmosphere, Kayla went to the window for her first view of her new home. It was exactly like Gohan and the others had described, a beautiful orb of green and blue. She smiled as she admired the planet and watched eagerly as they entered the atmosphere and their final landing site came in to view. It was time for all the passengers to prepare themselves for landing and time for the nerves to rise in Kayla's stomach. All she knew about the people she was going to meet was what Goku and the others had shared but there was still no knowing how they'd react to her. As they sat waiting, Goku noticed the slight tremble in Kayla's body.

"Mom?" He asked, "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She replied, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"That's ok but you've got nothing to be nervous of. Everyone's going to like you. And even if just one of them doesn't, I want you here."

This made Kayla smile. Her son didn't want her to have any reason to change her mind. It was reassuring to hear that Goku wanted his mother with him even though she missed pretty much his entire life until this point. He didn't seem to care about that. He wanted her in his life now that they were reunited. With a stronger smile, Kayla finally relaxed but still wondered what was waiting for her.

After a while, the ship finally made contact with the surface and landed smoothly in the grounds of Capsule Corp'. The rest of the team, led by Goten and Trunks, gathered at the front of the ship and watched as the door opened and the fighters started disembarking. Krillin was first off and went straight to Android 18 and Marron. He picked up his excited daughter and hugged her warmly, returning the affectionate smile his wife gave him. Vegeta quietly followed with Piccolo not far behind. Vegeta allowed Bulma and Trunks to hug him whilst staying cool. When Goku and Gohan finally left the ship, Videl, Chichi and Goten rushed to them and shared a group hug. In the excitement of having the five fighters home, no one noticed the sixth person to step off the ship. Kayla tentatively stepped down the ramp as the crowd in front of her were hugging and chatting. Immediately she could tell they were a very close bunch of people and it was heart-warming to see Goku with his whole family. Finally, after she stood there quietly for a couple of seconds, Kayla was spotted by Bulma.

"Hey, you never said you were bringing a guest home!" She called.

The crowd stopped and turned to look at the newcomer. To the others, a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes stood before them, dressed in blue saiyan armour and a tail wrapped around her waist. With all eyes on her, Kayla felt herself blush slightly. Goku grinned and gestured for Kayla to join him.

"Guys," He smiled, "This is Kayla and she's my mother."

A stunned silence fell on the crowd as they took in what had just been said. Kayla felt even more awkward. She was sure that they were going to act negatively towards her. But, it was Goten who was first to respond. He stepped closer, his eyes wide as he stared up at the woman in front of him. Kayla looked down at him and smiled gently as she realised who this little boy was. Goku grinned as he watched.

"It's ok, Goten," He told his youngest son.

"Y-you're my grandma?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Kayla replied softly, "And you must be Goten. Your daddy and brother told me about you."

For a few seconds, Goten just stared intently in to Kayla's face as she smiled at him. The rest of the team stood and watched until finally a smile spread on Goten's face and he jumped up in to Kayla's arms. It was a nice surprise for the saiyaness and made more so when the others finally overcame their shock and approached to greet her. It was overwhelming for Kayla how welcoming they were to her already.

Now, six months later, Kayla was settling in to her new life on Earth. For the first few weeks, she lived with Goku, Chichi and their boys in their house. It was an enjoyable time for her as she got to know Goten and Chichi but it was a tight squeeze and soon, Kayla decided to find herself a house of her own. Luckily, she knew exactly where she wanted to live. With the help of Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Goten and Trunks, she travelled in to the forest not far from Goku's house where they discovered a small, dilapidated building in a clearing. There was a small stream nearby and the huge trees around provided perfect shelter. The building itself was square, had brick walls and a traditional wooden roof. When they tried to open the door, it was rusted shut so Goku had to kick it down. Inside, there were just two rooms. One was a bedroom and one was a living room with a kitchen at the far side. But everything was dusty and mould could be smelt. Krillin glanced at Gohan who looked unconvinced.

"Uh, Kayla," Krillin asked, "Are you sure this is where you want to live?"

"Yeah, I mean, there is still room for you at home." Gohan added.

"Yes, this is a very special place for me." She smiled.

Kayla sighed then explained that between Raditz and Goku being born, she left planet Vegeta for nearly three years. She travelled to many planets and Earth was one she visited.

"This little house is where I stayed," She concluded, "It was here I spent most of my time. Once I had cleared head and knew I wanted to return to Planet Vegeta, I closed the door and left. I didn't know if this was still standing but I'm glad it is."

Once convinced this was what she wanted, Goku and the others began helping to make the little house habitable and comfortable for Kayla to live in. It helped her to settle knowing she had somewhere to call her own and she began to live fully. Chichi and Videl helped the saiyaness to build up a wardrobe more suitable for an earthling and she was visited regularly by Goku and his sons. Sometimes, the gentle saiyan warrior would stay the night with his mother to keep her company. Although she seemed to be happy, it didn't take Goku long to wonder if there was something missing. Kayla insisted that she had everything she needed.

"I can actually live the way I dreamt of back on Vegeta," She smiled at him one lazy afternoon, "Here with you, Gohan and Goten, I can be myself and not worry what other saiyans think. The last time I felt like this was when Bardock and I were expecting Raditz. I can now try and be a mother to you like I wanted."

"You don't need to try," Goku smiled softly, "It feels like you were always there now I have you here."

Kayla may have smiled but Goku wasn't fooled. And he knew what to do. That night, he returned home and told Chichi and the boys his idea. Gohan and Goten where and excited and Chichi was pleased by the kind gesture her husband was planning. It would take some time and effort to put together but with the help of Bulma, Vegeta and the others, the goal was achieved.

Kayla was complete oblivious to what was happening. She was with Chichi and Videl at Chichi's house, having tea and talking. Both Videl and Chichi knew what was happening and were making sure Kayla was distracted long enough for the plan to work. As the three ladies sat talking, suddenly the front door burst open and Goten charged in. The women turned and looked at him confused. Or rather, Kayla looked confused while Chichi and Videl feigned their confusion.

"Grandma," Goten said excitedly, "Come outside, quick! We've got a surprise for you."

"What? For me? Why?"

Excitedly, Goten grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door, giggling loudly. Chichi and Videl follow, sharing an excited smile between them. When they made it outside, only Gohan stood in front of them. He was smiling brightly as Kayla and Goten walked over. Kayla blinked in confusion. Surely Gohan wasn't her surprise. But then she felt a rush of air behind her. Followed by a voice that caused a chill to run up her spine.

"This world suits you, Kayla." A deep, husky voice made her ears melt.

Kayla spun around to see Goku stood with a massive grin across his face. But he wasn't the origin of the voice. In between Goku and Kayla stood Bardock. The saiyan warrior was exactly as he was when they last saw him. His black hair was still spiky, he was still dressed in his green and blue armour with red sleeves, a red bandana was tied around his head and his scar was still big. But there was something missing. Kayla's ears watered as she took in the sight.

"B-Bardock," She gasped, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Kayla," He replied smiling, "It's me."

Tentatively, Kayla stepped closer to Bardock as the rest of the family watched. Bardock stayed still with a small smile and waited for Kayla to take it what she was seeing. She looked her mate over then noticed what was missing.

"Where's your halo?" She asked.

"It's gone," He replied, "I've been brought back to life."

"A gift from us." Goku announced.

This was Goku's plan. With the help of his friends, he went to the Namekians and used their dragonballs to wish Bardock's soul to the check in station for New Namek then wished his father back to life. The saiyans returned to Earth via instant transmission once Gohan powered up to send a signal to Goku.

"You did all that for me?" Kayla asked her son.

"Of course," Goku replied, softly, "I wanted you to be as happy as possible and I knew that having dad alive would be just what you needed. Plus, I wanted to see both my parents together again."

A large teary smile came to Kayla as she gazed at Goku then back to Bardock. Finally, with a relieved sob, Kayla launched forward and threw her arms around her mate. Bardock held Kayla close to him, returning the hug and savouring to feel of her petite frame in his arms. Goku and Gohan put a loving arm around Chichi and Videl as the tears flowed. It was a rare occurrence to see Goku with teary eyes but he knew that finally, his parents could be happy and live peacefully.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So, that's it. I'm sorry if anyone was expecting this to be longer. If you have read this story and enjoyed it, please check out my other two stories centred on Bardock and Kayla (if you haven't already).**


End file.
